villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order)
Tiamat, also known as Beast II, is one of the Beasts from the Evils of Humanity. She serves as a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order: Observer on Timeless Temple, appearing as the main antagonist in its seventh chapter, Babylonia: The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts. Subsequently, she will be the main antagonist of the upcoming 2019 animated series, Fate/Grand Order: Babylonia - The Chain of Heaven, which is an anime adaptation to the Babylonia Chapter. Apparently, Tiamat never speaks in human language, and her words sounds like her singing brief aria as a substitute during her monologue. Only her children understand what she is on about. Her vocal effects are provided by Aoi Yuki, who also voiced Kurona Yasuhisa in Tokyo Ghoul and Sunako Kirishiki in Shiki. While possessing Gorgon, she was voiced by Yuu Asakawa. Overview Tiamat is originated from the primordial Goddess of Chaos from Mesopotamian mythology. She is also the Second Beast, whose evil is Regressionnote (as in wanting others to stay the same and resenting when they change.). Tiamat was in a deep slumber before being freed by a combination of the human order falling apart, the power of a Grail, and Chaldea's attack. She immediately followed her instincts and began the extermination of humanity. While she holds a grudge for being abandoned after her purpose was fulfilled, she indulges in the joy of once again becoming the mother of everything. At the bottom of her hatred towards humanity, there is also joy towards humanity for becoming a mother, as well as love towards humanity, them being the children of her first-generation children. For this reason, Beast II binds herself. A mother’s love is something necessary for growth, but it is something unnecessary for adults. In order for humanity to advance to the next stage, they must overcome the “original woman”. Official Despcription Tiamat is the womb that was cast aside after the world was created. She is the Maternal Sea who was used as the soil to give birth to life, but once the Earth’s environment settled and ecosystems were established, Tiamat was deemed unnecessary and driven out into the world of imaginary numbers. (The Inner World. Lifeless imaginary number space, not a parallel universe.) Because the Earth’s ecosystems were established, Tiamat, who randomly designs life, was no longer needed. The goddess became nothing more than an obstacle to the process by which life forms acquired the intelligence determined by the planet. Since then, Tiamat has been waiting in the world of imaginary numbers for her chance to return to Earth. Roles Origin In Sumerian Mythology, the gods were given birth from the pairing of Tiamat, who is the salt water, and Abzu, who is the fresh water. Afterwards, the gods, whom are their children, waved their banner of revolution against the primeval father Abzu and acquired supremacy over the world. At this moment, Tiamat gently approved the deeds of her children. It is proof that her love for her children has won over her love for her husband. However, the gods pointed their blades even at Tiamat, their mother. Tiamat, in her grief and disorder, gave birth to 11 Magical Beasts as her new children, and they altogether had a showdown with the gods. At the end of the conflict, Tiamat and her 11 Magical Beasts were torn apart. It is said that the gods tore up her corpse into two, forming heaven and earth from it, and thus, had established the ritual for the creation of the World of Man. ''Babylonia: The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts'' With the collapse of the Human Order Foundation and due to the power/distortion of the Holy Grail, thanks to Goetia, Tiamat achieved her return to this world. However, she was in the middle of a deep slumber. Setting aside the fact that Merlin's magecraft kept her asleep, once Beast II was attacked by Chaldea, she woke from her sleep and setted out to clean up humanity in accordance with her primal instincts. ''Fate Extra/CCC'' In Fate/Extra CCC, Tiamat was mentioned in BB's Potnia Theron Skill. It is the authority of the Earth Mother Goddess whom BB compiled and absorbed from the abyss of the Moon Cell. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat, among other goddesses. Gallery TiamatFemmeFatale.png|Tiamat as Femme Fatale (active) 232f8231.jpg|Tiamat as Draconic Corpus Tiamat_1st_memorial.jpg|Tiamat in Fate/Grand Order, 『1st Episode MEMORIAL BOOK』, illustrated by Kotetsu Yamanaka. Tiamat_april_fool.png|Tiamat on April Fool's day TiamatSpecs.png|Chaldea's datafile on Tiamat's "Titan" form. TiamatAnime.webp.jpg Trivia *It is a digression, but Tiamat was taken into consideration as a boss of a raid event when planning Fate/Grand Order in 2014. She is an anthropomorphism of the sea, someone similar to a generator that produces powerful Magical Beasts, and she was depicted as an unequalled beautiful woman that dissolves into the chaotic mud. During the moment Beast II appears, Fate/Grand Order's image... becomes a fun Starship Troopers. *It is also a service character that makes a homage to Dark Sakura of Fate/stay night. Revising that design is for some reason, two times more appealing, as long as you can see “Ah, it is a genealogy of that Dark Sakura.” *To date, Tiamat is the oldest character of Fate/Grand Order since she was the very first Goddess of Mother Earth. Source *This article uses material from the Beast II on the TYPE-MOON wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Deities Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Dragons Category:Mythology Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Anime Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Spouses Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Arthurian Category:Monsters Category:Protective Category:Medusas/Gorgons Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains